


what's mine

by j_gabrielle



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon!Stephen Strange, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: “I know you, don’t I?” Tony says.





	what's mine

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/173624637707/marvel-moodboard-demonstrange-x-mortaltony)

“I know you, don’t I?” Tony says.

The exhalation of his breath curls in the air, climbing. “Who are you?” The man, if he can be called that, turns. Eyes shift in colours of blue and green and gold as he smiles, slow and razor sharp.

“Wrong question, beautiful.” He purrs. Tony feels the hairs of the back of his nape stand on end. He takes a step forward in the darkness.

He had not come back to Stark Mansion for anything less than an answer. In the back of his throat, he tastes the metallic burn that throws him back to a cave in Afghanistan and the spectre that protected him there. When he is close, just two steps away from where the shadows are darkest, Tony asks, “What are you?”

The creature steps forth. The movement like the susurration of dried leaves on pavement. “I am yours to command. If that is what you wish.”

Tony does not break eye contact. The creature continues, stalking forth like a predator in the night. “I am yours, as I was your father’s, as I will be your children’s. So,” He unfurls a long fingered hand, “Will you take me?”

Tony hesitates. But only for the briefest of moments before he places his hand on palm. “Yes.“

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
